FESTIVAL POTONG RAMBUT
by Ruffy tabooty
Summary: Neji, Itachi, Gaara, dan Suigetsu akan mengikuti suatu Festival potong rambut. Ditengah persiapannya, Neji mendapatkan suatu motivasi yang membuatnya ingin menang. motivasi yang melibatkan adik kesayangan Itachi. Dedicate for NEJISASU DAY '11


**Summary : **Neji, Itachi, Gaara, dan Suigetsu akan mengikuti suatu Festival potong rambut. Ditengah persiapannya, Neji mendapatkan suatu motivasi yang membuatnya ingin menang. motivasi yang melibatkan adik kesayangan Itachi.

****Disclaimer:** **semua karakter disini milik Masashi Kishimoto, kecuali seorang karakter asli dari Indonesia ^^

**Warning:** Light BL/_Boy's Love, _**Nejisasu**_, _OOC, mungkin masih banyak typo -a

saya tidak memaksa baca, jadi kalau tidak suka tidak usah baca.

Dipersembahkan khusus untuk Nejisasu day, 26 Juli 2011

* * *

><p><strong>FESTIVAL POTONG RAMBUT<strong>

Hyuga Neji adalah seorang pengusaha salon yang kelewat sukses. Dibantu dengan tiga temannya, Gaara, si tampan berambut merah dangan kanji ai di jidatnya, dia ahli peñata sekaligus pewarnaan rambut. Kemudian Hidan, penganut aliran dewa Jasin yang terkenal berkat style busanannya, kemampuan desainnya tidak diragukan lagi. Dan yang terakhir, si sulung uchiha yang memiliki selera hair style sama dengan Neji. Uchiha Itachi terkenal berkat keahliannya membuat potongan rambut model baru, yah walau menurut Neji kebanyakan hasil potongan Itachi monoton, selalu rambut panjang. Berkat kemampuan keempatnya yang luar biasa mereka berhasil membuat Byakugan Salon menjadi sangat terkenal, tidak hanya di Konoha, Suna, dan Negara Ninja lainnya, bahkan di Indonesiapun, salon tersebut juga begitu laris, tak heran banyak artis Indonesia yang menggunakan jasa byakugan salon.(?)

Byakugan Salon terkenal bukan hanya karena kemampuan para penata rambutnya, tapi juga fakta yang menyebutkan ketampanan para pelakunya. Karena itu, masing-masing dari mereka memilki langganan sendiri yang kebanyakan wanita, serta pria seme, uke yang mencari pasangan (?)

Well, kita kembali ke tokoh utama kita, Hyuga Neji.

Hari ini Neji sungguh merasa teramat bosan. Rutinitas tiap harinya hanya itu-itu…saja, melihat banyak pelanggan datang dan melihat model gaya rambut yang membosankan. Benar-benar tak ada fariasi. Seperti saat ini, ia melihat Itachi yang sedang memotong rambut salah satu artis Indonesia, yang katanya rela jauh-jauh ke Konoha hanya untuk di layani langsung oleh Itachi, peñata rambut favoritnya.

"Jadi, anda ingin model rambut yang bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi sambil mempersiapkan peralatannya

"Ah iya, ini mas, saya pengen potongan seperti Michael Jacson!" jawab artis Indonesia itu cepat, sambil tak melepas pandangan dari kaca yang menampakkan wajah Itachi.

Itachi hanya mengerutkan alis sedikit, "Apa tidak apa-apa rambut warna emas ini di cat hitam?"

"Tentu tidak apa-apa mas, saya sudah niat kok….., lagipula tuntutan profesi, saya harus berperan menjadi Michael Jacson besok."

"O…begitu, memangnya acara apa yang anda bintangi?" Tanya Itachi datar sambil mulai menyisir rambut pelanggannya.

"Opera Van Java." (?)

Neji terus memandang Itachi yang mulai memotong rambut emas itu, berharap semoga hari ini Itachi tidak lagi memotong rambut dengan style yang sama dengan diirinya. Yah… walau akhirnya dia nyesel juga, karena melihat style yang sudah tak asing dimatanya itu.

"Oi Neji! daripada bengong saja, bantu aku sini. Dewa Jasin tidak akan memberimu rejeki lagi, kalau kau malas-malasan!" teriak Hidan membuyarkan lamunan Neji.

"Huft… memangnya siapa yang butuh rejeki dari dewa Jasin? Aku bukan penganut aliran sesat sepertimu…" dengan itu Neji berangsur membantu Hidan sebelum gunting mendarat di kepalanya.

"KYAAAA! Akhirnya Neji-sama turun tangan!" teriak para gadis yang sudah mengantri sejak tadi, menunggu sang leader Byakugan Salon itu unjuk kebolehan.

Kres, kress, kress…suara gunting bergema seiring tagan cantik yang menggerakkannya, kali ini potongan model cleopatra terbentuk sempurna dari tangan Neji. Dan sekaligus memuaskan pelanggan terakhir untuk hari ini.

* * *

><p>"Huft…, akhirnya selesai juga! Gila… aku harus berterima kasih pada dewa Jasin yang sudah memberiku banyak pelanggan sekaligus fans hari ini," kata Hidan memulai pembicaraan.<p>

Seperti biasa, sehabis Salon tutup, mereka berempat duduk sambil menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"O iya Neji, tumben hari ini tidak semangat? biasanya kau selalu memotong rambut dengan penuh penghayatan," Tanya Garra mengacuhkan Hidan yang komat-kamit tidak jelas

"Hm yah, aku hanya merasa bosan, tak ada gaya rambut baru yang mampir diotakku." Jawab Neji datar.

"Hoo, benar juga, kita sudah lama tidak membuat potongan model baru, bagaimana kalau kita buat sekaligus untuk International Hair Style Festival bulan depan, bagaimana menurutmu Itachi? …. Itachi?" semua mengikuti arah pandang Garra.

"Iya Sasu-chan…. tenang saja, hari ini aku tidak akan pulang larut malam kok…, jangan lupa sikat gigi, cuci tangan, cuci kaki sebelum bobok ya…o iya, autan nya ada di atas meja belajar, jangan lupa dipakai yak, kau tahukan musim panas begini banyak nyamuk berkeliaran ? iya Sasu-chan minum susu juga yah, bentar lagi aku pulang, love you…. Muach.." semua sweetdrop melihat Itachi.

"Nah Neji, sekarang sudah waktunya aku pulang, da dah…"

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Neji sambil menarik baju Itachi agar pemuda rambut panjang itu duduk lagi.

"Ada apa lagi Neji? Aku harus segera pulang! Sasu-chan sudah menungguku!"

"Enak saja kau pulang, kau harus ikut rapat hari ini! Penting tahu! apalagi kita juga harus membicarakan model potonganmu yang monoton itu!"

"Aduh Neji, besok saja deh…Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasu-chanku sendirian malam-malam begini! Bagaimana kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengannya?"

"Who care? Aku tidak peduli dengan Sasu-chanmu, memangnya siapa dia? Pacarmu?"

"Apa? Jadi kau belum tahu siapa itu Sasu-chan?" Tanya Itachi sambil melotot pada Neji

"Mana aku tahu, kau belum cerita!" teriak Neji kesal, hanya membuat Itachi semakin melotot menatapnya.

"Apa? Apa? Aku tidak percaya belum menceritakan Sasu-chanku padamu!" teriak Itachi histeris sambil berdiri menghadap Neji dengan muka serius. "Dengar Neji, kau harus tahu siapa itu Sasu-chan!" tegas Itachi dengan memegang erat pundak Neji.

Sementara itu…

"Er…Hidan, kok aku punya firasat buruk yah," kata Garra lirih sambil menatap Neji prihatin, terngiang di otaknya ketika Itachi menceritakan Sasu-chan padanya.

"Oh…dewa Jasin… lindungi temanku Neji, beri dia ketabahan dan kesabaran…" Hidan berdoa

"Amin." Tambah Gaara.

23.00 Byakugan Salon

Sudah tepat 2 jam Itachi bercerita soal Sasuke pada Neji, dimulai dari Sasuke bayi sampai masuk 17 tahun ini. Dan Gaara mengambil inisiatif duluan sebelum Neji benar-benar pigsan mendengar celoteh Itachi, yang terlampau semangat kalau sudah menyangkut Sasuke, hah… benar-benar brother complex akut.

"Er…Itachi, ini sudah jam 11 malam, apa tidak apa-apa kau membiarkan Sasuke di rumah sendiri?"

"Oh, diamlah Gaara…Neji belum tahu seberapa manisnya otou..to…" Itachi diam sejenak mencerna perkataan Garra, "apa kau bilang? Jam 11? Oh my God, demi Merlin, dewa Jazin, Sasu-chanku sendirian! Aku harus segera pulang! bay everybody!" dengan itu melesatlah Itachi keluar salon, diikuti tatapan cengo' sisa makhluk di situ.

"Grr, apa-apaan dia, menyetarakan dewa Jasinku dengan Merlin, memangnya siapa itu Merlin?" gumam Hidan tidak memperbaiki suasana.

"Hm, Gara?" bisik Neji lirih

"ya?"

"Sebenarnya, seperti apa Sasuke itu?"

"Hm…memang manis dan tampan, tapi menurutku lebih manisan temannya yang berambut kuning terang."

Neji mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit, sambil memilin telingannya yang sudah jadi sangat merah.

"Mana ada orang tampan dengan rambut model pantat ayam?"

Kini giliran Garra yang mengernyit heran, tadi Itachi memang menyebutkan model potongan rambut Sasuke, spike hitam, dengan jabrik dibelakang. Dia tidak menyangka…imajinasi gambaran Neji….begitu tepat. Benar-benar ahli potong rambut sejati.

* * *

><p>"Ughhhhhh! Kemana sih baka aniki itu? Katanya mau ajak aku liburan, kok malah nggak pulang-pulang!" teriak Sasuke uring-uringan.<p>

"Apa baka aniki ke salon yah? Tapi inikan hari Minggu, seharusnya dia libur," Sasuke mengingat-ingat terakhir kali Itachi bicara padanya tadi pagi.

'_O ya Sasu-chan…. aniki mau keluar bentar, ada urusan kerjaan, tunggu bentar yah…jam 10 kita berangkat ke Sibuya'_

"Hn urusan kerjaan? Berarti benar ke salon…" Sasuke melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 09.30. "Apa aku susul saja yah?"

Sementara itu…di Byakugan Salon

Neji Nampak frustasi sendirian, bukan fakta karena hari ini salon sepi, tentu saja hari inikan salon libur, jadi tak ada pengunjung. Banyak kertas penuh coretan gambar bertebaran bebas di lantai. Huft….Naji menghela nafas panjang. Terimakasih banyak pada Garra yang sudah mendaftarkan Byakugan Salon untuk ikut Festival bulan depan. Dan itu berati Neji tidak bisa mundur lagi, mau ditaruh mana muka tampannya jika kalah dalam kompetisi itu. Apalagi dia juga harus manjaga nama baik Byakugan Salon.

"Hh…ini lumayan bagus, tapi…bagaimana model rambut belakangnya?" Neji mulai mencorat-coret kertas lagi ia terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi. "Argg, kalau begini sudah pasti pasaran!" teriaknya frustasi sambil meremas kertas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

'_Sasuke itu imut banget….., benar-benar tak ada yang menandingi! Ditambah potongan Spike dengan jabrik dibelakang…ah..itu sangat cocok dengan Sasu-chan…pipinya jadi tambah chubby dan kilau hitam kebiruannya membuat wajahnya bersinar merona…ah pokokya imut!' Neji teringat penjelasan Itachi kemarin. Dan itu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. _

"Hah…ada-ada aja si Itachi, mana ada anak 17 tahun seimut itu, lagipula…dengan potongan norak seperti itu…, tapi-" Neji terdiam, "jarang-jarang ada orang dengan style rambut seperti itu…" ia mulai menutup mata perlahan, mencoba membayangkan sosok adik tercinta Itachi, siapa tahu ada ilham dari potongan yang sangat jarang itu.

Neji masih menutup mata sambil bersandar pada bangku santainya, dia membayangkan setiap deskripsi yang dijelaskan oleh Itachi. Kulit putih bersih bak porselen…dan jika disentuh permukaan indra peraba kita akan ketagihan karena kehalusannya, kemudian….hidung yang mancung, dengan pipi chubbynya yang merona…ditambah sepasang bibir ranum yang nampak lembut jika disentuh, dan satu daya pikat mutlak yang mungkin tak bisa dihindari siapa saja yang melihatnya, daya pikat keturunan Uchiha, yah…Neji mengakui kalau soal yang satu itu- mengingat Itachi juga memilikinya- mata hitam kelam Uchiha yang mampu menenggelamkan siapa saja, dan semua kesempurnaan itu dibingkai oleh rambut hitam kebiruan yang berkilau, dengan model spike dibelakang, deg. Entah kenapa dada Neji seakan membuncah saat membayangkan wajah pemuda yang bahkan belum pernah dia temui itu.

'Sempurna, jika itu nyata…, manis, tidak! itu lebih dari manis, itu…karya seni yang hidup.' Neji bergumam dalam hati memuji hasil bayangannya, namun kemudian dia tersenyum tipis 'Hah…kau bodoh Neji, mana mungkin Tuhan menciptakan makhluk sesempurna itu, Itachi pasti hanya membual karena brother complexnya yang sudah kelewat akut.' Neji masih tetap tenggelam dalam lamunnya, dan tentu saja dengan mata yang tetap terpejam, sampai dirasakannya ada yang berjalan menuju tempatnya.

"Mm…maaf, apa hari ini Uchiha Itachi datang kemari?" kata orang itu, Neji menggeram jengkel, berani sekali orang ini bertanya pada Hyuga Neji yang sedang dalam keadaan tak mau ditanya. Kalau bukan karena dia memiliki suara yang begitu merdu, jangan harap Neji mau membalasnya

Nejipun membuka mata perlahan…..dan kemudian Neji sadar, kalau Tuhan bisa menciptakan segalanya. Bahkan karya seni yang begitu sempura.

"Er…tadi pintu depan tidak dikunci, tapi aku tidak menemukan siapapun. Dan kemudian aku melihatmu yang tersenyum sendiri dengan mata terpejam, dan dengan tangan yang bergerak-gerak, jadi aku pikir kau tidak sedang tidur…" pemuda itu berkata panjang lebar.

Neji terdiam, masih terus menatap pemuda didepannya

"Ehm…aku Uchiha Sasuke adik Itachi-nii, apa aniki ada disini?" Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah ditatap Neji seperti itu, jujur saat pertama kali ia melihat Neji membuka mata, Sasuke terasa terpasung dimata medusa itu

Dan Neji, dia masih tetap terdiam menahan entah apa itu yang terus menggelitik perutnya.

"Hei! Kau mendengarku?" Sasuke berteriak dengan pipi yang mulai merona, menyadari sedari tadi Neji menatapnya tak berkedip. Dan itu tentu saja membuat kadar keimuttannya bertambah.

'_kulit putih bersih bak porselen…dan jika disentuh…permukaan indra peraba kita akan ketagihan karena kehalusannya'_

Mengikuti kata hati yang sudah termakan perkataan Itachi, tangan Neji terulur keatas perlahan, menggapai kulit putih merona itu. Dengan punggung tangannya, Neji bisa merasakan kalaau Itachi benar, Neji tak ingin melepas tangannya itu. Dan tanpa dia sadari tubuhnya sudah bertindak lebih jauh, sekarang wajah mereka tinggal beberapa centi sebelum bibir mereka benar-benar bersentuhan.

Dan detik berikutnya tanpa bisa ditahan Neji, dia meraih bibir ranum pemuda itu.

"Ma..maaf a aku mencari Itachi ni…. " Neji baru menyadari kalau yang berhasil dia tangkap bukanlah bibir ranum yang amat sangat ingin ia sentuh, melainkan punggung tangan pemuda itu yang membentengi bibirnya dari serangan Hyuga.

Neji tersenyum melihat….itu.. 'Menolak ciumanku, eh..' fakta memang, Neji seorang casanova yag handal.

"Sory, aku tak menyangka kalau kau nyata," kata Naji kalem

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke heran sambil menatap pemuda yang tersenyum angkuh didepannya.

"Well lupakan, mm…. kalau boleh tahu ada perlu apa kau dengan Itachi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya…, maksudku hari ini kan hari libur dan aniki berjanji mengajakku ke Shibuya," Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa mulutnya sulit sekali untuk bicara, dan 'uhh….kenapa mata perak itu menatapku terus sih!'

Neji tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang salah tingkah, "Yah….sayang sekali, Itachi tidak ada di sini," dan dia sangat berterimakasih pada Hidan yang menggeret Uchiha sulung itu ke Suna tadi pagi.

Raut muka Sasuke tampak kecewa, atau mungkin sebal lebih tepatnya.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu, maaf sudah mengganggumu." Sasuke beranjak menuju pintu keluar sebelum ia rasakan tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh pemuda Hyuga itu.

"Aku tidak keberatan…..menggantikan Itachi hari ini.."

Neji tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia kencan, yah walau selama ini selalu dia yang diajak bukan yang mengajak. Tapi toh pemuda itu tidak menolak, ah...mungkin dia harus mentraktir Itachi besok.

Mantion at Suna

"Gaara….ayolah kembalikan HP ku, aku harus segera menelephon Sasu-chan~"

"Tidak! Kalau aku kembalikan, waktumu bisa terbuang percuma hanya untuk mengobrol dengan otoutomu itu."

"Tidak Gaara….aku sudah janji mau mengajak Sasu-chan ke Shibuya hari ini, dia pasti marah padaku."

"Dia sudah dewasa Itachi, dia pasti bisa ke Shibuya sendiri."

"Apa? Pergi sendiri? Never! Sasu-chan tidak boleh pergi sendiri, bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang menculiknya, atau mungkin menggodanya….oh tidak dewa Jasin…..lindungi Sasu.." Dhuag! belum selesai Itachi berbicara sebuah gunting besar mendarat di kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam Itachi! Aku tidak bisa konsen dengan pekerjaanku!" teriak Hidan marah, kesal dengan Itachi yang dari tadi rebut sendiri. "Dan satu lagi, jangan sebut dewa Jasin sesukamu! Hanya orang-orang yang berimanlah yang boleh menyebutnya."

"Apa? Memangnya siapa yang salah? Jika saja tadi kau tidak menggeretku paksa ke Suna, aku pasti masih bisa berpamitan ke Sasu-chan."

"Salah katamu? Kalau aku mengijinkanmu berpamitan dulu pada Sasuke memangnya kau tega meninggalkannya?" Hidan memandang Itachi sebal. "Sudahlah cepat selesaikan rancanganmu itu, sebelum Neji datang dan membunuhmu!" teriak Hidan jengkel karena dari tadi Itachi hanya menggambar long hair style.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 17.00 WS (Waktu Suna). Tiga anak manuasia yang berbeda rupa ini masih juga berkutat dengan buku sketsa masing-masing. Di kanan-kiri mereka terdapat wig yang biasanya digunakan untuk praktek, tidak lupa gunting, cutter potong, head drayer dan alat salon lainnya. Sudah seharian penuh ini mereka merancang desain baru untuk Festival bulan depan, yah Neji memang memerintahkan pada mereka bertiga untuk kelompok sendiri di mansion Gaara. Memang sudah kebiasaan Neji, tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau ada banak orang disekitarnya. Dasar ketua egois. Ngomong-ngomong soal Neji

"Eh guys, tu leader rese' kok nggak datang-datang? bukannya tadi dia bilang nyusul kita jam 3 sore?" sepertinya Hidan sudah mulai ingat dengan ketuanya yang satu itu.

Gaara memandang jam dinding sebentar, "Benar juga..ini sudah jam 5 lebih, kemana dia?"

"Biar aku telephon," Hidan memencet nomor Neji di BB nya dan nada berikut yang keluar membuat dahinya berkerut sedikit.

"Aneh, tidak biasanya dia mematikan HPnya?"

Hidan menatap Gaara sebelum kemudian menatap Itachi. Detik berikutnya dia menyesal tidak menatap Itachi sedari tadi. "Oi…oi…. Itachi, maksud Neji jangan membuat long hair style lagi bukan berarti kau membuat gaya rambut norak seperti itu."

Itachi merengut sebal, namun tetap meneruskan sketsanya, "Enak saja kau bilang norak! Sasu imut banget pakai rambut model begini…." Itachi tersenyum sambil memandangi hasil sketsanya.

Gaara meraih kertas sketsa Itachi yang menampakkan model spike hitam jabrik dibelakang. "Hah….Sasuke memang sangat cocok dengan model rambut begini, tapi orang lain tidak ada yang cocok Itachi!"

"Yah benar. Gaya Sasu-chan memang beda dengan orang biasa, diakan special…." Kata Itachi dengan senyum lebar membayangkan adik tercintanya itu. Hidan hanya menggelengkan kepala melihatnya.

"Kalau sudah tau begitu, kenapa kau masih saja membuat sketsa seperti ini! Kau mau dibunuh Neji ya?"

"aku rindu Sasu-chan~" rengek Itachi dan sukses membuat 2 orang lainnya sweetdrop.

"Sudahlah, cepat gambar model rambut kesukaanmu saja. Aku yakin sebentar lagi Neji datang, dan dia pasti akan menjyukenmu kalau tahu rancangan norak seperti itu."

DHUAG! kali ini lemparan gunting mendarat di kepala Hidan.

"Sudah kubilang ini tidak norak!"

Hari ini Itachi benar-benar tidak beres, yah berkat sindrom brother complexnya yang sukses membuat otaknya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Biasanya dia ahli membuat rancangan baru walau dengan tipe sama, sekali lagi long style hair, tapi hari ini yang ada dikepalanya hanyalah model rambut pantat ayam Sasuke. Dan itu juga sukses membuat Gaara dan Hidan menghela nafas sebal.

Suara mobil terdengar berhenti didepan mansion, sesosok pemuda anggun yang dikenal sebagai leader mereka mulai menapak memasuki mansion itu. "Hai minna…, apa semuanya berjalan lancar?" sapa Neji dengan senyum lebarnya, sekali lagi, senyum lebar?

Gaara, Hidan, dan Itachi menatap cengo' leader mereka. Fakta membuktikan, prosentasi Neji tersenyum seperti ini adalah 0,0001% yah walaupun dia seorang Casanova, jarang sekali dia menampakkan senyum murni yang…yang selebar ini.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yan salah."

"Oh dewa Jasin, sudah cukup kau beri aku satu orang aneh hari ini."

"Bilang saja itu aku Hidan!" seru Itachi kesal.

"Oh ayolah kawan-kawan hentikan candaan kalian, tidak ada tambahan orang aneh kok, sekarang mana rancangan kalian?" Tanya Neji sambil melihat-lihat kertas yang bertebaran di lantai.

"Hm, itu punyaku….ada tepat dibawahmu." Jawab Gaara datar sambil menunjuk kertas hasil sketsanya.

Neji mengambil kertas sketsa itu, alisnya tampak terangkat sedikit. "Kau berani sekali menggunakan warna mencolok begini?" tampak desain model rambut pirang yang sama pedeknya dengan milik Gaara, namun rambut itu diberi warna kuning cerah.

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar komentar Neji, Itachi Nampak mendekati Neji dan melihat desain Gaara. Sedetik kemudian mata Itachi melebar

"Ah! Itukan model rambutnya Naruto-chan!" teriaknya tepat di sebelah telinga Nji

"Kau curang Gaara, potongan itu sudah perna dipakai orang, yah walau Cuma Naruto-chan" protes Itachi tidak terima

Gaara memutar bola matanya sedikit, "Aku tidak ingat di Festival itu ada persyaratan yang tidak memperbolehkan peserta mengadaptasi model rambut yang sudah ada, dan itu berarti kita boleh menggunakan model rambut orang yang menarik," Jelas Gaara panjang lebar, susah juga bicara dengan orang yang tidak terima-an

"Yah kalau begitu aku tidak kalah! Neji coba lihat ini, aku membuatnya seharian dan hasilnya sempurna. Jauh lebih bagus dari milik Gaara!" kata Itachi kelewat semangat sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas Dihadapan Neji

Gaara melotot melihat hasil kerja Itachi, sbelum sampai di depan Neji, dia merebut kertas milik Itachi itu.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau Gaara! Kembalikan kertasku."

Gaara tidak menggubris dan malah menjauhkan kertas itu dari Itachi.

Hidan dan Neji hanya menatap cengo' keduanya, "Hah…..sepertinya Cuma aku yang benar-benar murni membuat desain baru kali ini."

"Tumben, coba lihat?" Hidanpun memberikan kertas miliknya pada Neji

Sekali lagi alis Neji terangkat hari ini, "Apanya yang model baru, ini kan model rambut Kakuzu si pegawai bank swasta tetangga salon kita."

"Ah ha ha masa? Cuma kebetulan mirip." Neji memandang Hidan aneh

Sementara itu

"Hidan cepat tangkap kertasnya!" saru Gaara mengejutkan Hidan.

"Gaara, apa-apaan kau kembalikan kertasku!"

"Tidak akan, aku takkan membiarkan potongan norak seperti ini diikutkan concour"

Itachi dan Gaara masih terus berkejaran dan berebut kertas sketsa itu.

"Hei kalian ini sudahlah."

"Sudahlah Neji daripada mengurusi mereka, mana hasil kerjamu hari ini? Jangan bilang kau juga mengadaptasi model ramut orang?" selidik Hidan

Neji hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan salah satu bawahannya itu. "Sayang sekali, kali ini aku mengambil langkah itu."

Hidan melotot. Itachi dan Gaara berhenti bekejaran. Dan semua mata tertuju pada Neji. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari semua manusia yang ada di situ, bingung mau berkata apa karena terlalu banyak yang ingin dikatakan. Dear God, dewa Jasin, demi Merlin, apa yang terjadi dengan leader mereka hari ini? Neji yang terkenal anti adaptasi, anti jiplak, bahkan tidak pernah memuji hasil potongan orang lain. Saat ini jutru mengambil langkah adaptasi, yang berarti dia suka potongan hasil karya orang lain itu, bahkan mengcopynya!

"Er Neji, apa kau baik-aik saja? Aku rasa kau terlalu stress mengikuti Festival."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Gaara, sangat baik malah. Apa salahnya sekali-kali aku mengakui maha karya orang lain."

Semuanya menatap Neji heran, "Well, oke tak masalah aku yakin bagaimanapun juga seleramu kelas tinggi. Dan kalau itu pilihanu pasti model rambut orang itu benar-benar bagus." Hidan memecah ekspresi heran Itachi dan Gaara.

"Fuh, akhirnya leader kita mau mengakui hasil karya orang lain juga, jadi model rambut siapa yang kau adaptasi?" kini giliran Itachi yang buka suara.

Dan lagi-lagi Neji tersenyum, menambah heran ketiga anak buahnya. "Besok kau akan tahu Itachi, aku akan tujukan dia pada kalian."

* * *

><p>Byakugan Salon<p>

Hari ini sesuai kata Neji kemarin, Gaara dan Hidan membawa partner masing-masing. Gaara dengan Naruto dan Hidan dengan Kakuzu. Lalu Itachi…., entah kenapa terlihat lingkaran hitam mencolok dimata, rambut berantakan, bibir sedikit maju dan membiru.

"Hei Itachi bisa kau ambilkan rambut palsu disampingmu itu, dan oh bisakah kau segera mencari patner?" perintah Neji dengan masih mengelus rambut seseorang didepannya, dengan penuh kasih sayang (?) alasannya sih mempelajari struktur rambut.

Aura gelap makin terasa disekitar Itachi, ".-chanku."

Neji menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menghadap Itachi. Sedangkan Gaara dan Hidan berinisiatif mengajak Sasuke –yang saat itu berada didepan Neji- untuk menuju ruang terapi, bermaksud menghindarkannya dari perebutan konyol yang mungkin saja terjadi antara si egois Hyuga melawan si protective Itachi.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Itachi tajam, "well, jadi kau belum terima Sasuke lebih memilihku?"

"Dia tidak memilihmu. Kau pasti sudah memaksanya." Ujar Itachi datar, dan penuh penekanan ditiap katanya.

"Aku punya kenalan yang sebentar lagi akan datang, dia memiliki hair style kesukaanmu."

"Aku tidak butuh partner lain! Aku hanya mau Sasu-…." Perkataan Itachi terhenti saat dirasakanya ada yang mengetuk pintu masuk salon. Dan sedetik kemudian munculah sosok pirang panjang yang memerangkap Itachi dalam pesonanya. Sedangkan Neji, ia hanya tersenyum tipis merasa rencananya berhasil. Jika Itachi tertarik pada Deidara yang merupakan temannya kuliah dulu, maka berkuranglah halangan untuk mendekati Sasukenya.

* * *

><p>Satu bulan kemudian, 26 Juli<p>

Hari yang dinanti-nantikanpun tiba, sebentar lagi International Hair Style Festival yang diadakan di Otogakure akan segera dimulai. Sementara itu kita liat persiapan seorang Hyuga Neji diruang persiapan yang khusus disediakan untuk tiap-tiap peserta.

Nampak Neji sedang memeluk seorang pemuda dari belakang, ia terlihat sangat nyaman dengan posisi itu. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh si pemuda. Aroma yang menjadi candu sejak sebulan yang lalu. Aroma yang membuat Neji sangat terobsesi untuk menang Festival tahun ini.

"Neji, bisa kau lepaskan aku. Aku lelah." Ujar pemuda itu datar, ia melihat pantulan dirinya dengan Neji dicermin meja rias itu. Senang, ia akui ia sangat senang dipeluk oleh Neji seperti ini, tapi entahlah sejujurnya ia juga ragu atas perasaannya.

"Sebentar lagi sasu…,"

"Kau grogi?"

Sedikit gerakan dari Neji, bukannya melepaskan ia justru merapatkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Si bungsu Uchiha tersenyum tipis, ia memegang kepala Neji yang bersandar dipundaknya, mengelusnya pelan.

"Aku pasti berhasil," ujar Neji lirih, "dan aku pasti mendapatkanmu." Bisiknya mesra ditelinga Sasuke.

Bel berdentang tiga kali menandakan semua peserta Festival diharapkan menuju area diselenggarakannya Festival. Setiap tahunnya di Otogakure memang mengadakan Festival seperti ini dan ada kompetisi pemotong rambut professional didalamnya. Kompetisi ini yang diikuti seluruh personil Byakugan Salon. Suara tepuk tangan meriah terdengar di auditorium luas itu, saat satu-persatu peserta memasuki area.

Mata neji tak hentinya melirik bangku model sebelahnya, tersenyum tipis saat dilihatnya Sasuke bergerak sedikit gelisah, nampaknya pemuda itu sedikit grogi, maklum ini bukan pertandingan biasa, ini pertandingan yang akan menentukan statusnya nanti.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau akan memilih langkah ini Neji." Suara lembut tapi cukup tegas itu tidak asing lagi ditelinga Neji.

"Kenapa? Kau takut Sai."

"Hm…, hei lihat siapa yang bicara? Lima kali kita bertemu dipertandingan, tiga kali aku mengalahkanmu Neji." Ujar Sai disertai senyum yang menurut Neji sangat memuakkan itu. "dan, aku tidak melihat kemenanganmu dengan model rambut yang sudah ada seperti itu."

Tanpa ia sadari tengan Neji mengepal erat, yah…Sai adalah saingan terberatnya. Sai adalah seorang professional yang sampai saat ini belum benar-benar Neji kalahkan. Sulit, ia tahu sangat sulit mengalahkan Sai, tapi sungguh ia ingin mengalahkan Sai hari ini.

"Tapi," Sai mendekat kearah Neji, "model yang kau pilih, berhasil membuatku menegang."

Cukup. Ia harus mengalahkan Sai!

* * *

><p>Pertandingan telah usai. Kini Hyuga Neji beserta peserta lainnya tampak serius memandang Juri yang sebentar lagi akan mengumumkan siapa pemenangnya. Keringat dingin menjalar dipelipis Neji, ia benar-benar takut kali ini.<p>

"Clam down Neji, dewa Jasin akan member-"

"Diam!" bentaknya memotong celoteh Hidan

"Jah, kenapa dia? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya ikut Festival seserius ini," bisiknya pada Gaara.

"Entahlah, aku juga heran, sebulan ini ia benar-benar berlatih keras, bahkan aku melihatnya masih disalon tengah malam." Jawab Gaara sambil sedikit melirik Neji.

"Itu karena Sasu-chan." Ujar Itachi datar

Hidan dan Gaara memandang Itachi heran, yang dipandang hanya menyeringai aneh sambil menatap Neji, "Sasu-chanku memang hebat."

Suara salah seorang Juri memecah keheningan, ia mulai mengumumkan siapa saja pemenangnya. Teriakan keras terdengar dari arah Gaara, ternyata ia berhasil meraih juara tiga.

"Berikutnya pengumumamn The Best of The Best," seru Juri dari depan podium

Neji menghela nafas dalam, kandidat terkuat pemenangnya adalah dirinya dan Sai.

"Mau taruhan, siapa yang menang?" Suigetsu memandang Itachi dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Itachi balas memandang dengan seringaian dibibirnya menyembunyikan hatinya yang sebenarnya juga berdetak begitu cepat, "Tentu saja aku pegang Sai, tak akan aku biarkan Neji yang menang!"

"Hah, kenapa?"

"Karena…"

"The Best Of The Best tahun ini adalah HYUGA NEJI dari Byakugan Salon!" teriak Juri menghentikan celoteh Itachi dan seluruh penghuni auditorium itu

"Yess!" teriak Neji senang

"Neji menang…" ujar Sasuke lirih dengan pipi chubbynya yang mulai merona merah.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sai sambil melempar gunting kesembarang arah (?)

"NOOO! SASU-CHAN!" teriak Itachi keras sambil berlari kearah Sasuke yang kini dipeluk erat oleh Neji, menyadari akan terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak, Suigetsu dan Gaara menarik Itachi agar tidak sampai pada Neji dan Sasuke.

Sementara itu Neji terus memeluk Sasuke erat, tidak peduli sekitarnya yang bertepuk tangan keras dan menyeruakkan teriakkan-teriakkan menggoda. Ia mencium pipi Sasuke mesra, menambah rona merah dipipi mulus pemuda belia itu. Kemudian ia tatap mata kelam yang menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya sebulan ini, dan bibir merah merekah yang terlihat begitu lembut itu mencuri perhatiannya sesaat, malas berfikir Nejipun mencium Sasuke dalam, menghisap daging kenyal bibir Sasuke banyak-banyak. Maembuncahkan hasrat yang telah lama dipendamnya.

"Mine…" bisiknya disela-sela ciuman itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, bohong jika ia bilang tidak menyukai Neji. Tapi karena pengaruh Itachi, kakak tersayang yang selalu dipercayainya (?) yang bilang kalau Neji bukan pria baik-baik, akhirnya ia memberi syarat pada Neji, ia hanya akan menerima Neji menjadi kekasihnya kalau pemuda tampan itu berhasil meraih juara satu dalam Festival kali ini.

"Yes, I'm Yours." Balas Sasuke pelan, berikutnya yang ada terdengar adalah teriakkan Juri menyuruh Neji naik ke podium, jangankan naik berjalanpun Neji enggan, ia masih asik menikmati bibir ranum Sasuke.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Fiuhhh, akhirnya selesai juga. Crita ini sudah lama sekali terbengkalai di laptop, karena lama nggak mengarang jadi terasa kaku sekali, maaf minna kalau aneh critanya ==''<p>

dan berhubungan semakin sedikitnya Nejisasu yang beredar, jadi niat banget buat nerusin hari ini ''

baiklah, terimakasih sudah membaca

review yaaaa...^^


End file.
